


Happy Snoggletog, (Y/N)

by orphan_account



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x reader) [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Snoggletog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Holidays are always hold the best surprises.





	Happy Snoggletog, (Y/N)

**Author's Note:**

> It will have both of Hiccup's parents so it's a bit different. He is NOT chief though.  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (M/N)= Middle name  
> (L/N) = last name

**Happy Snoggletog, (Y/ N)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Anyways- you are both**   **20** **something, you decide.**

****************************

"Guess who?" a voice teased, just seconds after a pair of hands clamped over your eyes.

You smiled, "Um, I don't know. Who could it be,  _Hiccup_?"

He laughed, letting his hands fall to his sides as he walked around to face you. He gently took the blanket you were making out of your hands and kissed you.

You giggled when he pulled back a minute or so later. He caressed your cheek. "I love you, mi'lady. Happy Snoggletog, (Y/ N)."

"I love you, too. Happy Snoggletog." You stood up and he pulled you outside, then put your hands on his shoulders and his hands on your waist before swaying you both back and forth.

"Maybe," he dragged out, leaning his forehead against yours, the tips of your nose barely touched his. "But, I would die for you."

"So would I," you replied.

"Well, I love you more."

"I doubt that."

"Oh, really? Well then, I'll just have to  prove it to you," he smirked.

"How?" You asked.

"A surprise." He took a breath and pulled tried away from your grasp. Your eyes widened and you grabbed his arms. "Shh, relax," he whispered, releasing your hands from the sleeves of his shirt. "Trust me."

"Hiccup? Is something wrong?" You asked, nervous by the sudden change in atmosphere: playful and loving to serious and slightly unsettling.

"No. I just have something to ask you," he said, nervously, sticking his hands in his pockets and avoiding your gaze.

"Well, then, out with it," you demanded, leaning on one leg with a hand on your hip, the other hand was palm up slightly out towards him be for either returned to your side.

"As you know, it's Snoggletog." You nodded once. "And- and- I- I- have s- something t- t- to ask you."

The fact that he was stumbling on his words was worrying you. Why would he be so nervous? Did something bad happen?

"Hiccup," you asked, worried, taking a step forward with your hand slightly out towards him. "Hiccup, i- is something wrong?"

"No, (Y/ N)," he smiled, nervously.

"Hiccup, I'm getting scared. What's wrong? Please tell me," you begged.

He hated hearing those words. He hadn't meant to worry you. He quickly shortened the distance between y'all and wrapped his arms around you. "Shh," he cooed, rocking you back and forth again. "Shh, I'm right here, sweetheart. (Y/ N), I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry. Don't be frightened."

You welcomed his warm embrace and let his soothing words comfort you.

"Come on," he smiled, tilting your head up. "Let's go to the feast in the Great Hall."

"Okay."

He pulled you to the Great Hall, where he got your food for you as you got the seats.

"Hey, everyone," you greeted the gang as you sat down next to Astrid, the only one who didn't drive you insane.

"Hey, (Y/N)," everyone, except Astrid, mumbled together.

"Its about time you got here," she said, jokingly but happily. "I was starting to think that you two wouldn't show up."

"What?" Hiccup said, from behind you. He set two plates of food down as he finished, "We would  _never_  miss an important event like this."

You all laughed at his joke. He sat down in the seat next to you.

"Yeah, totally," Tuffnut laughed.

"Just like on your birthday, eh, (Y/N)?" asked Fishlegs.

You both froze for a moment, giving each other quick glances before Hiccup started laughing awkwardly. "Yeah," he fake laughed. "Just like then."

"So, anyways. Whose excited for today?" You asked, desperate to change the topic.

"I am, duh," Ruffnut yelled.

"Not as much as I am," Tuffnut challenge.

"I didn't mean to start a fight," you whispered, after Ruff kicked Tuff off his seat.

Hiccup pulled you into his side. "Its not your fault, (Y/N). They would have found a reason to fight soon anyways. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, girly," Astrid agreed. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. If anything it's  _their_ fault for finding every stupid little thing to fight over."

"Yeah," Fishlegs agreed, then went back to his plate of food.

"Yeah. Their stupid," Snotlout laughed, trying to seem cool. It failed horribly.

Y'all chatted about this and that, mindless banter to pass the time as you ate. You had a good time though. Hiccup had his arm around your waist throughout the entire time.

When a few Vikings started to play their instruments, everyone started dancing. By the second song, it was just you and Hiccup sitting.

Hiccup stood up and reached out for your hand. "Will you do me the honor and dance with me, mi'lady?" he asked, bowing slightly.

You giggled and took his hand. "Why of course, my kind sir."

He placed his hands at your waist, you placed yours around his neck, and he started swaying to the music. Then he started doing simple steps, knowing that neither of you were great at dancing. But within a few songs you were dancing like everyone else, happily and smiling.

"Happy Snoggletog, love," Hiccup whispered in your ear.

You giggled, "Happy Snoggletog, handsome." He placed a gentle kiss upon your lips.

The last song of the night was a slow one. Hiccup pulled you close. You rested your hands on his chest, your head on his shoulder, he rested his head on top of yours.

At the end of the song everybody cheered, clapping and whistling.

During the song, he had lead you next to the stage. "(Y/N)," he whispered, pulling back but keeping hold of your hands, "follow me." He pulled you onto the stage and reached in his pocket.

"Excuse me, everyone," he said, loud enough to gather people's attention. "I believe we can all say that this was a wonderful Snoggletog, am I right?" The villagers responded with more cheering. He held his hand up after a while to calm everyone down. "But," he glanced at you, "I have one last thing to say."

He turned to face you, handing your hands in his.

"(Y/N) (M/N) (L/N), when I asked you to be my girlfriend and you said yes, you made me the happiest person alive. I thought I could never be happier- I hope you prove me wrong tonight."

He pulled a ring put of his pocket and got down on one knee. Everybody gasped in anticipation, their eyes glued to the two of you. Tears of joy sprang to your eyes.

"(Y/N) (M/N) (L/N), will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?"

Everyone stared at you, waiting for your response.

"Y- yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

His eyes filled with joy as he stood up, quickly placing the ring on your finger and kissing you. The village yelled, cheered, glad their future chief had you beside him.

"That's my boy!" Stoick bellowed, patting him hard on the back.

"Aw," Valka smiled, placing one hand on your shoulder, the other on your cheek. "My future daughter- in- law." She pulled you into a hug.

You laughed, "Yup!"

Hiccup quickly moved back to your side, his arm wrapped around you once again, but you didn't mind. You liked it there, warm, comforting, that safe feeling you always had when he was beside you, joyful...

"Happy Snoggletog, (Y/ N)," Hiccup said.

"Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup."

As people slowly left the Great Hall, they said their congratulations to your engagement.

"(Y/ N)," Hiccup said, at the end of the night. "Can you spend the night?"

You smiled and nodded, "Sure."

You walked to his house with his parents and slept peacefully in his arms. Just slept, nothing else!

*******

The following day, the dragons returned with all the new baby dragons.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, giving his dragon a hug.

"(D/N)!" you shouted, running up to her. "Your back!" You have her a hug and soon, you and Hiccup were playing with your dragons again.

Everyone was still congratulating the engagement, so you were constantly interrupted, but you were glad that Hiccup finally asked you to marry him.

Hiccup kissed you, eventually your back touched the ground and his lips kissed your neck. "I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss*," he said, against your neck.

"I love you, too."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
